Felix the Cat
Felix the Cat is the "top hitman" for the RUC. Despite this title, he's actually done a terrible job at attempting to assassinate Steve, Ambush Bug, Mike, and pretty much everyone else. He is known to take credit for anyone's death that he himself has not caused, directly or indirectly. History The RUC wiki claims he was born in North Korea and was rescued by some Japanese Assassin who trained him afterwards. He joined the RUC after killing RUC "traitor" Ernist P. Worrell. In reality though, he was just believing stereotypes about Koreans eating cats which fueled his hate for Koreans and all Asians by extension. He was raised by his adoptive parent (or owner), some random Japanese guy. Being a cat, he's kind of a jerk to his owner, telling him to feed him even though his food bowl's practically overflowing with food, scratching and ruining his drapes, destroying more than 6 of his expensive computers, and he doesn't use the litterbox. He also once went to some obscure college where he was roommates with Garfield the Cat. One day, Felix had enough of his owner not feeding him (even though his owner already filled the entire room with cat food trying to fill up his bowl) and killed him in his sleep using his kitchen knife. Felix then ran off into the city to avoid being caught. In the city, Popeye was taking a walk and accidentally bumped into Ernist P. Worrell. Ernist apoligized, but Popeye was in rage and screamed at him, calling him a traitor and a nazi demon (to Ernist's confusion). Felix saw this happen, and was enraged as well, and came and stabbed Ernist through the head with the kitchen knife, killing him. Popeye recruited and housed him in the Klan afterwards. Bio The RUC claims that Felix is "calm, cool, and collected," and often tries to re-iterate that "fact." He knows a bunch of assassination techniques or some shit and he's very skilled. In actuality though, Felix is loud, overly prideful, bigoted, and obnoxious. He's not as skilled as claimed, since all of his assassination attempts involve him screaming very loudly that he's going to kill someone, giving them the cue to dodge. That doesn't mean he's not always successful though, it's just very unlikely that he succeeds due to his tendency to scream while attempting to kill somebody. (At times he even takes credit for deaths caused by things other than himself). He is also a "proud" Christian, even though he's never read the bible and just swings it around telling people they're going to go to hell... even actual devoted Christians who mind their own business. He's killed a couple Christians on the grounds of "they weren't true Christians." He also LOVES lemon tea, and would literally kill for it. He would even lead massacre of cities where he couldn't afford lemon tea at. He also has 9 lives, one of which was lost when he got hit by a train. (They accused Ambush Bug of hitting him with it). He probably also owns a tank. Crashocalypse War During At the start of the War, when Popeye initiated the attack on Mikes shack, one of the people who got injured was Soviet Steve. Default(Who crawled out of a boulder from earlier) and Ambush Bug(Who managed to get out just fine) saw Steve knocked out on the ground. The two of them lifted him up to safety. While that was happening, Felix was looking for him and went after their direction without realizing he was going to Steves direction the entire time. Demise Aftermath Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Members Category:Main Four Category:Albertism